


Delayed

by Itsthemooface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Airport AU, F/M, Kinda?, Nami's along for the ride, Romantically inept Zoro, Strangers to Lovers, Wingman Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: Zoro's eye lingered for a moment too long on the woman in front of him and that was all it took for his best friend to get the wrong idea.Or, Zoro's flight is delayed and Luffy's a little shit. ZoNami. Airport AU.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the original trio and this ship in particular brings it out in me. Enjoy wingman Luffy, no matter how reluctant Zoro is. 
> 
> Enjoy.

This was not happening.

Zoro watched as the flights on the board, one by one, started to display ‘DELAYED’, in angry red lettering. Casting a look outside, he could see a light flurry of snow starting. They’re delaying because of this?

The tannoy pinged and a lady’s voice played across the airport, confirming the delayed flights due to worsening weather conditions and that passengers delayed should visit their airline’s help desk for further information or compensation. He groaned as passengers started to herd past him. It was getting late and he had been so close to getting on his flight. This was the last thing he needed.

Luffy appeared out of thin air, after previously taking off to go to the toilet and plopped down on the seat next to Zoro. “The lady said we’re stuck.”

“Yeah, I know. We need to go to the desk and see what they say.” In the distance, Zoro could see a long queue already forming and groaned to himself.

“I’ll race you there!” Luffy announced, not waiting for Zoro to say reply and charging off, without his suitcase, through the throng of people.

Despite the horrible situation and apparently now being a pack mule for Luffy’s luggage, it didn’t stop him from hastily picking up their bags and taking off after his friend.

Whatever fun he was having stopped when he got to the end of the queue, at least ten people in front of them. He grunted at Luffy about leaving his luggage behind, but the other boy didn’t seem phased as he beamed and thanked Zoro.

They spent the next fifteen minutes waiting. Luffy was almost bouncing off the walls but he’d settled down when he’d started a game with Zoro. It wasn’t the kindest game, but they spent their time pointing out odd people to the other. The winner at the moment was a big guy with a ridiculously high voice. Despite Zoro also finding it funny, he had to elbow Luffy a couple of times when he got too loud and the guy kept throwing them suspicious looks. His voice _was_ hilarious but the last thing they needed was a fight. Although if Zoro was going to be stuck up here, even he’d need a way to pass the time.

He could feel Luffy starting to fidget again, so he tried to find someone else to point out when his eyes settled on the woman in front of them. She was on the phone to someone and he could hear her explaining the situation, she sounded as annoyed as he felt. He gave her a once over, only getting the chance to take in her long orange hair and profile when she’d turned to look out the window, before stopping when he felt another set of eyes on him.

Luffy was giving him a shit-eating grin and the twinkle in his eye was definitely not a good thing. It could only spell disaster. He willed the flush on his neck to calm down at being caught staring. The woman had just caught his eye. It wasn’t a big deal. So what. Men did that. It happened. It didn’t mean anything. At least he was subtle.

The woman’s voice interrupted before Luffy could be a little shit. “But where am I supposed to sleep?”

“We offer compensation in the case hotels run out of rooms. You could use to money to travel further out to a hotel or to make other arrangements.”

Not what Zoro wanted to hear, but he’d happily pocket the money and sleep in a corner of the airport somewhere. But to his disbelieve, the orange haired woman in front actually tried to haggle for more money. When it got her nowhere, the woman behind the counter standing firm, she gave up and huffed as she walked away. He rolled his eyes at her bratty behaviour before stepping up to the desk.

.

.

.

**Delayed: hour one.**

Zoro didn’t see her after that… not that he was looking for her. After being told a new time, for the next day, him and Luffy had set out through the airport to find a quiet corner to sleep in. They found it tucked behind a wall, with a set of benches facing each other and, because of its location, completely empty.

It only took five minutes after dropping their stuff and getting comfortable for Luffy to start complaining.

“Zorooooo, I’m hungry,” Luffy whined.

“I’m not your Mother, Luffy. You’re a grown up, go get some food if you’re hungry.”

Luffy sprung up, seemingly taking Zoro’s words as permission and rushed to get his words out, “Great! I’ll be back and I’ll get you something too.”

“Nothing sweet,” Zoro called after him, watching as Luffy took off across the airport in search for something to eat. “Hang on! Do you have money?” He added, except Luffy was already gone and although Zoro said he wasn’t his parent, he sure felt like it in that moment.

With a huff, he laid back down and waited for Luffy to comeback.

Zoro was stirred from his nap by a loud voice. How long had he been asleep? He blinked a few times, trying to gain his bearings and sitting up he could see Luffy coming back. Well, that was the loud voice. But his stomach dropped when he realised why he was being loud; he’d made a new friend on his food trip.

The orange haired woman from the line.

For Luffy, this sort of behaviour wasn’t anything new. The boy was friendly and wherever he went he would make friends but Luffy’s voice echoed in Zoro’s head, ‘ _I’ll get you something too.’_ This sounded a bit too sophisticated for Luffy, but he wouldn’t put it past him. If this is what he meant, Zoro was going to kill him.

Luffy and his new friend stopped in front of Zoro, Luffy’s arms filled with food and Zoro raised an eyebrow at the food in one of her arms too, her free one pulling along her suitcase.

“I ran out of money and Nami gave me money and helped me back with it all! Isn’t that nice?” Luffy chattered, as he fell onto the bench opposite Zoro, a couple of packets dropping to the floor.

“I _lent_ you the money. Lent! You owe me that back, remember!” Nami reminded.

Waving his hand flippantly, Luffy had moved on, now going through his snacks and no doubt deciding what he would eat first. “Oh yeah, I got you this,” Luffy said, throwing a package at Zoro.

Zoro just managed to catch it before it hit him in the face. Sushi. Hm, maybe Luffy did mean the food after all.

Nami was still standing there, hovering and seemingly trying to decide whether to stay or not.

Luffy made the decision for her.

“Sit down! You can stay with us, you’re on our flight, right?” Luffy asked.

She looked between them, “Yeah, but-”

“It’ll be like a sleepover!” Luffy excitedly interrupted her and patted the seat next to him. “We even have all this food! Midnight snacks!”

When she sat down, silently accepting the invite and muttering some excuse about being able to get her money back now, Zoro didn’t miss the triumphant grin that Luffy gave him.

Damn it! He knew it!

.

.

.

**Delayed: hour three.**

Zoro snorted, midnight snacks his arse. Luffy was currently snoring, spread out on the bench in what must be an uncomfortable angle, and surrounded by empty wrappers.

That left Zoro and Nami. Alone. Just the two of them. Luffy had been the buffer between the two of them and neither of them had really spoken to the other, conversation seemingly running through Luffy. But with him now asleep, there was an awkward lull. Zoro wasn’t a particularly big talker most of the time, let alone with people he didn’t know. He wasn’t particularly good with small talk.

They’d looked at each other a couple of times, both aware of the tension between them before Nami picked up her phone to find something to do and Zoro had picked at whatever food he had left. He should probably just go to sleep.

“So… does he normally crash like that after eating so much food?” Nami asked, breaking the silence between them.

Zoro shrugged. “Luffy eats a lot. Probably has to, to be able to keep up with all the energy he has.”

“Hm, that can’t be healthy for him.”

“Enjoy it whilst you can. Just wait till he wakes up refreshed.” Zoro smirked at her, growing bigger when she groaned.

When they lapsed back into silence, but it wasn’t as stiffening this time. Instead, it was relaxed.

.

.

.

**Delayed: hour five.**

Zoro needed to pee. He woke up to find Luffy still asleep but also Nami, her book resting against her stomach, meaning she’d fallen asleep reading. He wasn’t surprised, it was late into the night at this point… or morning, he didn’t have the time right now.

He’d seen Luffy at one point go to the toilet and he wandered in that direction

It was fifteen minutes later and Zoro was really starting to need the toilet. But everything looked the same and no matter how many times he tried not to, he ended up in front of Pret again. There wasn’t even anyone to ask. Employees had long since gone home and anyone laying around were asleep. Not that he needed to ask, because he wasn’t lost. He wasn’t.

He continued walking and somehow wound up back where Luffy and Nami was. Except Nami was no longer asleep and he didn’t like the look she was giving him. He could feel his hackles rising.

“Enjoying a nightly stroll, are we?” Nami asked teasingly.

“And what of it?” Zoro crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. 

“You’ve walked past here three times already, looking baffled each time. Can you not find the toilets?” The look on her face said she already knew the answer, but she still raised an eyebrow, waiting for his admission.

“I’m not lost!” Zoro said, outraged.

“Luckily for you, I also want to go to the toilet, so I’ll show you the way.” Ignoring his denial and taking the lead. Despite his denial, it was very telling when he followed after her silently.

Zoro bit the inside of his cheek when he found out where the toilets were. They were ridiculously close to where they were sitting and now that he was following Nami, he noticed all the signs leading to the toilets.

“Aren’t you going to the toilet?” Zoro asked when Nami didn’t move towards the ladies’ section.

“No, I don’t actually need to go, but you don’t seem like the sort to accept help very easily and I couldn’t bear watching you walk past a fourth, fifth and sixth time.” Nami said breezily.

Zoro didn’t grace her with a response, he stomped off towards the toilets instead, muttering angrily under his breath.

He wasn’t expecting her to wait for him but there she was, leaning against the wall just outside. She smiled at him but didn’t say anything, seemingly getting her fill on making fun of him earlier. It wasn’t new for him anyway; his friends made enough comments about his lack of direction, but it didn’t mean he enjoyed it.

“What woke you?” Zoro asked as they walked back, “You look tired.”

“Is that your way of saying I look bad?” Nami shot back, sending him a warning glance to pick his next words carefully.

“No, it’s my way of saying you look tired.” Women, jeez. Always took things he said the wrong way. It was true anyway, her eyes looked puffy and a bit bloodshot. Otherwise, she looked fine. The ‘ _more than fine’_ echoed in the back of his head, but he pretended not to hear it.

“I struggle to sleep in airports or on planes, I don’t know why, I just always do.” Nami shrugged.

That at least explained her poor attitude at the desk earlier, probably frustrated she wouldn’t be sleeping that night.

As they continued walking, Zoro couldn’t help but feel the trip back was taking longer than their trip there. He probably shouldn’t question it; she’d only start up her tirade on his lack of directional skills. But after another minute, he couldn’t stay silent any longer and voiced his question.

“Oh, I wanted to stretch my legs a bit. Figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Ever thought about asking?”

“And leave you to find your own way back? We can’t risk losing you, we may not ever find you again.” She smiled mischievously at him.

“I always find my way back.”

“Oh, so you admit that you get lost in the first place?” She looked far too pleased with herself as she looked up at him.

He bristled. “No! That’s not what I- stop laughing, damn it!”

Her laughter drowned out his attempts to defend himself

.

.

.

**Delayed: hour seven.**

“You’re cheating,” Zoro grit out, levelling Nami with a glare.

“Accuse all you like but it’s only because you’re losing!” She said, placing her cards down with a smug grin and reaching out for a packet of crisps that he’d been eyeing to claim as her prize.

After a couple of hours sleep, Luffy had woken up and Zoro’s previous words had been spot on. Luffy was practically vibrating with energy and it was far too early in the morning to be dealing with that. Nami had sent Zoro an exasperated look and he grinned back, a silent ‘ _I told you so’_ passing between them.

In an attempt to amuse him, Nami had gotten out her pack of cards and suggested they do some gambling. Zoro hadn’t liked the gleam in her eyes when she’d suggested money and had shut her down quickly, he didn’t know her very well, but he remembered well enough her saying something to Luffy about interest on the money she’d loaned him. He was not about to find himself in the same situation, not if he could help it anyway. She’d sighed but agreed and instead suggested the food they had left.

“Yeah Zoro, you suck at this,” Luffy chimed in, sitting beside Nami and eating one of the snacks she’d won.

“You can’t talk! You’re not even in this anymore, you lost all your food ages ago,” Zoro exclaimed. It was true, Luffy had a terrible poker face and gave away so easily when he had a good or bad hand. He had crashed out incredibly quickly.

Zoro watched as Luffy passed Nami one of the crackers he was eating, and they even had the audacity to clink them together in front of them, just rubbing it in his face how badly he was losing. What a traitor. He wasn’t doing terribly, far better than Luffy, but he’d lost more rounds than he’d won and was about to end up foodless.

It carried on this way, Nami wiping the floor with him and she had to be the best poker player he’d ever come across. He was glad he’d trusted his gut about money, he could only imagine how much debt he would be in if he’d agreed. Looking at his current hand, he bit back the grin and kept his face neutral. A straight flush. He had this. And looking at the little food he had left to bet, he had to.

“All in.” Something that would have sounded much cooler if he hadn’t just moved nuts and an orange into the pile.

Nami raised an eyebrow at him, scrutinizing his face but all he did was raise an eyebrow back in challenge. She took the bait, throwing in some of the best food she’d collected and not what Luffy was trying to eat; cake, a soda and the goddamn packet of crisps he wanted.

“Alright, show me what you’ve got,” Nami said, sounding intrigued.

“Straight-flush.” He couldn’t keep the smugness out of his tone or off of his face. His grin was bordering on dangerous, but it faltered slightly at Nami’s Cheshire cat grin.

“Royal flush,” she sang, her hands greedily sweeping the pile of food towards her as Luffy cheered. “You lose!”

“You have to be cheating!” He was outraged, how could someone be this lucky? It was impossible.

Nami laughed gleefully, her head thrown back and as angry as he wanted to be, he couldn’t. This was the happiest he’d seen her since she’d joined them and it suited her, she completely lit up. He found himself reluctantly smiling as she made a grand gesture to sweep the ‘bounty’ towards herself, the mood far too infectious.

His hand snapped out whilst he was gathering up the cards and caught the packet of crisps that had been hurtling towards his head before they hit him. Huh, it was the packet that he’d been eyeing the whole game. Nami was grinning broadly at him and he raised an eyebrow in response, silently questioning her move.

“Your poker face sucks,” was all the explanation she gave.

.

.

.

**Delayed, hour eight.**

Nami was now sitting on Zoro’s bench, Luffy had fallen back asleep and had kicked her in his sleep. It was an accident, but she still hadn’t been impressed. Zoro had seen her hand twitch and a murderous look in her eye before moving his bag to the floor and offering her a space on his bench. As much as the kick looked like it hurt, the last thing they needed was Luffy awake. He wasn’t sure what was worse, a refreshed Luffy or a grumpy one.

“So, what were you both up to whilst you were here?” Nami’s voice cut through Zoro’s thoughts.

“I was… visiting an old friend and Luffy went to see his brothers.”

“There’s more of him?” She asked incredulously.

Zoro laughed at that. “Yeah, they’re similar but more responsible than him. Probably because of Luffy, though.”

“That’s a relief at least. So what about you? Who’s your old friend?”

“She’s someone I grew up with.”

“Oh,” Nami paused, her tone unreadable, “is she your girlfriend?”

“Why, you jealous?” He quipped back, grinning at her but she refused to look at him. Was it his imagination or did she look a bit flushed? It felt good after all the flack he’s had to put up with… and it didn’t hurt to test the waters. Whatever that meant.

“More wondering how she could be so careless to let you wander out on your own.”

He glowered at the suggestion that he was no better than a toddler, it was a cheap shot, at least in his eyes, but she looked pleased with herself. He smothered down the urge to retort, knowing he would only sound like a child stomping his feet and he was trying to prove he wasn’t.

“She’s dead,” he bluntly supplied instead.

The mood died, any bantering taking a nose dives and Nami’s eyes comically widened, for the first time since meeting her, she was speechless. Her mouth trying to work around words to give him, probably something consoling but he didn’t need that.

“It’s fine, happened a long time ago,” he gruffly interrupted anything she was going to say. It wasn’t a lie anyway, it _was_ fine. “I make a point to go back with Luffy whenever he visits his brothers. I only spend a day there before joining Luffy. We’re childhood friends, so I know his brothers well.” He was sharing more than normal but he couldn’t get his mouth to stop talking. In that moment, he was glad Luffy was asleep, he could imagine the shit eating grin Luffy would be giving him right now and even the thought of it made his ears burn in embarrassment.

“Still, sorry to hear that,” her tone softer than he’d ever heard it before now. 

“Anyway, what about you?” He needed the attention off of him and that look she was giving him. It did funny things to him that he definitely wasn’t ready to think about.

“I was visiting my family… and my dead Mum,” she seemed hesitant to tack on that part but delivered it with humour regardless.

There was a beat of silence.

“Shit, what a cheerful pair we make,” Zoro snorted, the atmosphere lifting, and next to him Nami laughed.

“Nothing like some early morning sharing,” she joked, rubbing her eyes at the tiredness that must be there. Perhaps she’d be able to sleep now.

The reminder of the time drew a yawn from his mouth, it was getting far too late… or early, to be more accurate, and, begrudgingly, he had to admit to himself that he was enjoying her company, but his eyes were burning too much now. He normally slept far more than this.

She seemed to get the same idea as she pulled at her coat to try and make a comfortable pillow. It was a pitiful attempt and even Zoro knew that it’d be like sleeping on stone. He hesitated for a second, weighing up whether to do this or not. In the end he gave in.

“Here,” Zoro said gruffly, thrusting his travel pillow in her direction and refusing to make eye contact.

“How chivalrous of you.” Nami teased, leaning over and gladly taking the pillow from him.

He shrugged. “I’m taking Luffy’s, he’s fallen asleep without it.”

“Maybe not then,” she said under her breath, but he still heard it. 

Normally he’d ignore comments like that, but something compelled him to explain himself. “His has drool stains on, so.”

He had a sinking feeling when he realised why he’d explained himself. He was starting to like her, more than just an appreciative glance and he realised he was venturing into unchartered territory. Snapping his eyes closed, he tried to get comfortable on the seats and ignore any other running commentary in his head… or the soft look she was giving him, seemingly understanding the kindness beneath his gruff words.

They both laid on Zoro’s bench, head’s almost touching as they spread out with Luffy snoring opposite them. There was a peaceful silence, finally matching the early morning atmosphere in the airport for the first time since they’d been there.

“You know, we should probably should have kept Luffy awake so he slept on the plane.” Nami’s voice cut into the lull. “Although, the moment we get onto the plane, that’s your problem. I’m not sat with you two.”

And he knew she was right. A four-hour plane ride with a well-rested Luffy that couldn’t roam around as he pleased. He’d have to hide the sweets they had left in the bottom of his bag.

“Shit.”

.

.

.

**Delayed, hour ???**

_“This is the last call for flight FR305. Any remaining passengers for this flight should proceed to gate fifty-eight immediately.”_

“Run Zoro, run!” Nami commanded, after the tannoy finished, her arm extended and pointing ahead of them. Because that would make them run faster. “And keep up Luffy, we don’t have time to lose you.”

“Easy for you to say! You’re catching a free ride. Why won’t you carry me too, Zoro?” Luffy whined, coming up beside Zoro, both of his arms behind him to wheel is own suitcase and Nami’s.

“Do I look like a camel?!” Zoro exclaimed. “Why am I even carrying you?” He huffed, adjusting his grip on the woman on his back with one hand, the other trying to keep his suitcase upright. Nami shifted, tightening her legs around his waist so she didn’t slip and Zoro had to try really hard not to think about her pressed up against his back.

“Because you said I was too slow, so get over it. Turn left… now. Left Zoro!” She instructed, yanking his top to the left when he started to veer right.

When Zoro and Nami had fallen asleep, it had been for the last time. All three of them fast asleep on the uncomfortable airport chairs and dead to the world. No one had thought to set an alarm and it was only when sunlight started to stream into Nami’s face that she blearily pried her eyes open. Her stomach dropped when she saw the amount of people walking around in the lounge, a stark contrast to before.

With dread filling her, she’d raised her phone and jumped off the bench at the time. Frantically, she woke up Luffy, shouting at him to move himself because they were about to miss their flight.

The real challenge had been Zoro. Luffy had laughed, telling her he slept like the dead. It had taken her punching him in the arm before he opened his eye and when she’d yelled at him too, he’d taken off, leaving them to hurry after him.

When they were running along a straight, Nami murmured into his ear, “You’re pretty strong, you know.” He had to try and not think about her hot breath on his neck.

“I work out,” He rushed out, resisting the urge to flex the hand supporting her thigh.

“You can tell,” she said it so quietly he almost missed it, whether that was the intention he wasn’t sure, but he did feel the way her arms tightened around his neck. All those hours at the gym felt worth it in this moment.

“Okay, last right and we should be able to see the desk.” Her voice loud again for Luffy to hear. “There it is! Shit! She’s pulling the rope across. Hey! We’re here!” Nami started to frantically wave her hand above her head to get the woman’s attention, clutching at both her and Zoro’s bag tightly with her other hand so she didn’t drop them at the last minute.

Luffy joining in shouting and Zoro pushed against the burning in his legs to speed up. This beat cardio at the gym any day.

It seemed to work, the lady looking up at them and hesitated for a moment before pulling the rope back and murmuring into the walkie talkie on the desk.

“You three sure are lucky, we were just about to close. A second later and you would have missed it,” her voice an odd mix of scolding and fond as she looked at the state of the three in front of her. “Passports and boarding passes, quickly now!”

Boarding the plane, Nami kept her head ducked to avoid any angry glares they may be getting but Luffy and Zoro didn’t care. Zoro had pushed her in front when they’d gotten past the desk, letting her lead the way. When they’d arrived at her seat, the people filed out to let her into her window seat, the man from the middle had jumped out a bit too eagerly and eyed her a bit too much for Zoro’s liking. Narrowing his eyes, Zoro took her suitcase, putting it into the overhead cabin just before the other man could offer.

She’d given him a smile and said she’d see them after the flight. Zoro and Luffy had moved to their seats after that, just two rows down and across from hers.

.

.

.

Zoro’s eyes wandered back over to where Nami was sitting after take-off, just being able to see her through the crack in the seats and felt disgruntled at what he saw. Nami and the man talking. The talking wasn’t the issue, she could talk to whoever she wanted. It was him. Leaning far too into her space and so damn eager, he might as well just drape himself over her. Sensing eyes on her, Nami met his eyes and smiled at him before he looked away, crossing his arms at being caught.

“Nami,” Luffy called, “Nami!” Louder, again. A few people around them sent him an annoyed look, but he didn’t notice.

Nami’s head popped over the seat. _“What?”_ The promise of violence lacing her voice. She smiled apologetically at the people behind her.

“Come here!” Luffy waved his hand towards him, oblivious to the danger he was in. Although, Luffy was in the window seat and even Zoro knew Nami wouldn’t lean across the stranger on the end to punch him.

Rolling her eyes, she disappeared from view and once again asked the people if they’d let her out. The lech next to her obviously had no issue and smiled easily as she slid passed him, his eyes watching her walk away. Creep. 

“Sorry,” Nami apologised to the old lady on the end next to Zoro, “This will be the last time, I promise.” Then she turned to glare at Luffy. “What do you want? I can’t keep getting up like this.”

“What are you eating?” Luffy asked.

Nami looked like she was going to explode at his question, and Zoro wished he wasn’t sat in-between them, he didn’t want to be hit in the crossfire- stranger be damned now. 

Before Nami could respond, the old lady on the end seat was speaking up, “I can swap places with you, dear. You’re friends, right? This way you can sit together.”

“Oh no, no really! That’s not necessary.” Nami was waving her hands in refusal.

“Really? You’d do that for us! That’s so nice, old lady!” Luffy interrupted, leaning over Zoro to beam at the lady.

Zoro elbowed Luffy for his insulting name but the lady didn’t seem bothered, she smiled back and reassured them it’s not issue as she collected her bag. Both Zoro and Nami thanked her, the latter following after the lady so she could collect her own bag. 

The lech’s face dropped when he realised what was happening and Zoro couldn’t stop the grin curling up his face. It soon fell off though when Luffy caught his eye and waggled his eyebrows at him.

Nami flopped onto the seat next to Zoro. “That’s it, I’m done moving”

“Welcome back,” Zoro said, sounding far too pleased with himself and pointing at Luffy beside him, “Seems Luffy _is_ your problem again.” Referring to her earlier words before they both went to sleep.

Luffy began to chatter excitedly.

.

.

.

Turns out they weren’t done moving.

Luffy refused to sit still or stop drinking water, so he constantly wanted to get out to either walk about or go to the toilet. Nami had lost her temper when he’d clambered over her, waking her up after finally falling asleep. Luffy and Zoro both got hit for that. Luffy, for clambering over her and Zoro, for letting him, despite his protests.

The new order had Zoro sitting in the window seat, Nami in the middle seat and Luffy on the end so he could run around to his heart’s content and bother other people. Not that that happened.

They were currently playing cards, no gambling after Zoro refused to play whilst shooting Nami an accusing look. So instead it was a game of Uno, adapted to Nami’s playing cards and used her pulldown table to place the game on. Surprisingly, Luffy was quite good at this, as him and Nami currently only held five cards each, whilst Zoro had fifteen.

When Nami slapped down a three of hearts, he cursed and when Luffy put down a joker, his eyes scanned frantically at his fifteen cards. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Fifteen cards and nothing?!” Accepting his fate and picking up six cards.

“Maybe you just suck at all card games,” Nami hummed, Luffy next to her laughing and agreeing.

“No, now you’re both cheating,” and cursed as he adjusted his grip on the cards.

Needless to say, Zoro didn’t win. It instead became a battle between Nami and Luffy, Nami only narrowly winning the best out of five tournaments. It was called off shortly after that as she yawned.

She nuzzled her head back into the headrest and closed her eyes. “Zoro?” She murmured.

“Hm?” He cast her a sideways look.

“Do you have any games on your phone?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Please give it to Luffy so I can sleep. He might be well rested, but I’m not.” Her voice taking on a cranky edge, not that he could blame her. Neither of them had slept much since the delay.

Leaning over, he passed Luffy his phone and that seemed to occupy the boy for the time being.

Nami must have been tired, because her breathing evened out shortly after and Zoro took the opportunity to shut his eyes for a bit too. They wouldn’t be on the plane for much longer, but he still had to make the trip home after landing.

His eye cracked open when he felt a weight on his shoulder and when he looked there was a shock of orange hair contrasting against his green top. He was frozen for a moment and stiffened when she nuzzled against his shoulder to get comfortable, adjusting her position so her body faced towards him.

“You’re really comfortable,” she mumbled tiredly. Was she even aware of what she was saying?

“Yup,” he replied stiffly, what was he supposed to say? But she stayed silent, going still against his shoulder.

Before he closed his eye again, the lech walked past and by the looks of it, was hoping to see her. His face soured though when he saw her cuddled up to Zoro and when their eyes met, Zoro couldn’t resist the triumphant grin that crossed his face. He didn’t care if Luffy saw right now.

But he still made a point of pretending to be asleep before he rested his head on top of hers.

.

.

.

When Zoro started to wake, he could feel a crick in his neck starting to form from the odd angle he’d slept in and twisted it around to try loosening it. He felt a weight shift on his shoulder and when he looked down, he was much too close to Nami’s face. He’d completely forgotten just how’d they’d fallen asleep and it seemed she had too based on the shocked expression on her face.

“Oh, um, sorry,” Nami said sheepishly, cheeks flushed and eyes looking everywhere but at him as she took her hand off of his arm. When did that get there?

“S’fine,” He tried to coolly reply, except his face was warm, as was his arm where her hand had been.

“You two have been asleep for ages!” Ah yes, Luffy had been oddly quiet for far too long. “Sure looked comfortable cuddled up together though.” And his words certainly didn’t help the weird tension between them or the flushes on their cheeks.

For the rest of the descent Zoro was far too interested with looking out the window and Nami inspecting the sales brochure. Except neither of them bothered to move their arms, which were still pressed up against each other’s.

.

.

.

As soon as the plane touched the tarmac, Luffy was up and making noise about getting off. Nami and Zoro felt the same though as they awkwardly stood from their seats and tried to stretch as best as they could in such cramped confines.

“Zoro, will you get my suitcase?” Nami asked, pointing over at her old seat.

“Now? It’s packed in here; we’ll have to wait.” He doubted he’d even be able to get out into the isle right now.

“You think he’s going to wait?” She pointed at Luffy who was already trying to muscle his way through the people. Nami just managed to snag his sleeve and haul him back to them.

Sighing, she made a good point. With such tight confines, Zoro had to squeeze past Nami and when he’d chanced a glance at her face, she’d looked flustered. He felt a shot of pride go through him.

Despite his big size, he managed to manoeuvre through and just as he was reaching up to grab her suitcase, the old lady who had swapped seats turned around to face him.

“It’s really sweet that you look after your girlfriend so well.” The old lady said, eyeing the suitcase, as if it was proof of her statement. 

“Uh, no, we’re not-” He stumbled over his words and was aware that strangers were turning to look at him.

“So sweet! Ah young love.” Completely ignoring Zoro as he spluttered, still trying to string his words together. The lady didn’t give him the chance either, turning on her heel to follow other passengers as they finally started to disembark.

“Come on Zoro! We’re moving.” Luffy shouted and he turned to see that Luffy had managed to get their bags. What surprised him was that Nami was wearing his rucksack that he’d left on his seat when he’d left to get her suitcase, her own bag slung over her shoulder.

“What did that lady say to you?” Nami asked as he re-joined them. “It was nice of her to swap.”

“I thanked her for swapping, that’s all.” There was no way he was going to tell her about that embarrassing conversation, if it could even be called that based on its one-sided nature. 

No one questioned that and disembarked the plane, walking across the tarmac and into the terminal. Every so often, Nami’s hand would grab at Zoro’s upper arm to pull him towards her just before he could start to wander in a different direction and every time, he would mutter about the signs being confusing.

The moment they walked through the luggage hall, Luffy was running into the duty free and towards the free food samples he could see. Neither stopped him, embracing the peace whilst they could.

It was then that Zoro suddenly realised he was pulling two suitcases. “Oi, why am I pulling your suitcase too!?”

“I hurt my arm.” Nami pouted, rubbing at her wrist for the first time since she’d been with them.

Zoro’s eyes narrowed. “Convenient. When did this happen?”

“When I was trying to wake your lazy arse up, so you can drop that tone! You only made this flight because of me, remember that!”

He could feel his anger biting at her snooty tone and before his brain could assess whether he should be saying this or not, it was out, “Yeah well it’s your fault I was so tired, I only stayed up to keep you company.”

Nami’s eyes widened at his confession and Zoro felt too hot. In his head it had sounded much harsher, more accusing but out in the open, it sounded so _soft._

He was becoming _such a sap_.

There was a brief moment of silence between them, as Zoro cursed to himself and Nami took in the words.

She saved him the embarrassment in the end. “I don’t know what you’re complaining about anyway, I’m carrying your hideous rucksack. Fair trade,” she grumbled, but there was no missing the pleased expression on her face.

“Tch,” was all he said, all he could say, not fully trusting his brain right now. 

Luffy came bounding up to them then, free samples of chocolate clutched in his hands from the duty free and sales assistants glaring at his back. In that moment, Zoro was glad for Luffy’s timing, although if he was going to be critical, he could have come over a bit sooner.

“So how are you getting home?” Luffy asked, popping a sweet in his mouth and looked far too innocent.

“My roommate’s coming to pick me up, she should be here by now.”

“If she’s not, you can always get a lift with us, saves her the trip.” Zoro glared over Nami’s head at Luffy but he continued to smile back.

Screw Luffy and his timing, how was he still pulling this shit?

Nami laughed lightly, “Thanks for the offer but she doesn’t get lost like Zoro or distracted like you.”

Before Zoro could gripe about being spoken about like he wasn’t there, the doors for arrivals opened and Nami gasped, “Robin!” And she suddenly took off, running towards the woman who he supposed was her roommate.

“Usopp!” Luffy called, and Zoro turned just in time to see Luffy running off in the opposite direction after their friend.

Zoro was used to feeling like a babysitter with Luffy but when he realised he still had Nami’s suitcase and she still had his rucksack, he was wondering when his one responsibility suddenly turned into two.

Rolling his eyes, he followed after Nami, Luffy would be fine with Usopp.

When he reached them Nami had pulled away from the hug and was telling her details of the last twenty-four hours, before Robin stopped her and nodded behind Nami.

She looked surprised that he’d followed her until he was nudging her suitcase towards her and gesturing for his rucksack.

When she handed it over, Robin was looking between the pair and Nami took the opportunity to introduce them. “This is Robin, my roommate and this is Zoro.”

“Ah, Zoro! I’ve heard so much about you-” Nami squeaked at that, turning on her friend as Zoro raised an eyebrow at her, “-but thank you for taking _such_ good care of her.” So the teasing wasn’t exclusively for Nami, much to Zoro’s chagrin. There was a knowing look in Robin’s eyes and matched with the way she’d worded that, she should just join Luffy’s little group.

Speak of the devil.

Luffy came hurtling over, pushing through the throng of people with Usopp hot on his heels, except Luffy didn’t have the same social etiquette and in the end, it was Zoro introducing their friend.

“Oh, so _you’re_ Nami,” Usopp said, shaking her hand and voice filled with so much insinuation, there was no way Luffy hadn’t blabbed. Traitors. The lot of them. Even the newcomer Robin.

“Yeah?” Nami looked confused as she returned the handshake and threw Zoro a wary look, which he shrugged his shoulders at.

Usopp’s phone started to ring and when he picked up, there was a loud, irritable voice on the other end, _“Are the shitheads there? I’m in a no stop zone so they better be, otherwise, we’re leaving them. This is the second time I’m risking a fine and they don’t have an excuse of a shitty delay this time.”_

Although not on loudspeaker, it was clear enough that the group could hear. Zoro rolled his eye and said to Usopp, “What, could the Pervert not find the pick-up zone?”

_“I heard that! You’re the last one I want to hear that from, Marimo!”_

“We’re coming!” Usopp rushed out and hung up before a fight could break out. No doubt Usopp would pay for that later. “Okay, we have to go, now!”

“Nami! We’re going to the pub at the weekend, you and Robin are coming,” Luffy demanded, ignoring Usopp’s pleas for them to get going. “Gimme your number and I’ll text you the details.” And made grabby hands for her phone.

“Sounds like fun,” Robin said encouragingly as Nami handed over her phone with a sigh.

As soon as Luffy had finished texting himself from her phone, he relented to Usopp’s pulling, shouting, “See you at the weekend!”

All that left was Robin, Nami and Zoro. Except Robin had taken a step back and so it really just left Nami and Zoro awkwardly staring at each other.

“Well, see you at the weekend, I suppose,” Zoro said, rubbing the back of his neck and shouldering his rucksack. 

“Oh, sure.” Nami sounded disappointed at his words.

Zoro took the first step back before turning around and as he walked towards Luffy and Usopp, he kicked himself. He was interested in the damn irritating woman and he’d just chickened out. She seemed interested, perhaps, maybe, but he hadn’t exactly made himself clear so maybe she was just being friendly? But then why did she look disappointed before he left?

He was giving himself a headache, and this is exactly why he didn’t get involved with other people. Besides, he could be patient, maybe wait this out and see what happens.

Except, when had he ever done that? He was no coward.

God damn it.

“Shit,” Zoro sighed and stopped walking beside Luffy and Usopp. Usopp looked at him, bewildered. “Look after my suitcase, I’ll be back.” And he turned around, jogging back towards the women walking the opposite way.

“Zoro, we don’t-” Usopp’s words were interrupted as Luffy slapped a hand across his mouth.

“It’s happening!” Luffy cheered. 

“Nami!” Zoro called, steadily approaching the women, “Nami!”

She turned on the final call and looked puzzled at his approaching form. She said to Robin that she’d be back and took a few steps towards Zoro until she was standing in front of him. “Did I forget something?” She asked, looking down at Zoro’s empty hands.

“No,” he abruptly said.

“Okay, so… what’s up?”

Okay, he hadn’t thought this far ahead. He was blanking and the longer she looked up at him quizzically, the more he felt like a moron and the more his face felt like it was on fire.

“Uh, well,” he coughed, “I was just wondering, y’know, if you wanted, to ah, I know you’re coming to the pub, but maybe, we could?” This was so much harder than he’d expected.

But Nami’s quizzical expression melted off, instead replaced by a knowing one and somehow that was worse. Now she was aware of what an idiot he was making of himself.

She put him out of his misery fairly quickly by tugging on his top to pull him down and connect their lips. It was the last thing he was expecting but Nami was firm, waiting for him to get over his surprise. He could feel pulsing in his ears and he was sure he looked like a fool, hunched over and arms by his side but he finally got himself moving after a second. The moment his lips responded, moving cautiously over hers, she was pulling away.

“I’ll go out with you, especially when you ask so eloquently,” she said, mirth dancing in her eyes.

And something about that look made it click into place for Zoro. “…Have you been flirting with me this whole time?!”

Nami released his top and threw her hands up in disbelief. “So kissing you is what it takes for you to realise? You’re impossible,” she groused.

Zoro didn’t know how to respond to that and really, she probably had a point… not that he’d tell her that, he’d never hear the end of it. But now it all made sense, the last twenty-four hours washing over him. She was just as interested in him as he was her.

Nami continued on talking when he didn’t say anything, apparently not expecting him to say anything. “Your way of flirting is appalling by the way, has it ever worked on someone before? If Luffy hadn’t have said anything, I _never_ would have guessed.”

That got him talking. “… Luffy?”

“Well yeah, I presumed you had asked for his help, he told me you were interested in me?” She finished her sentence as a question at Zoro’s blank look, her confidence wavering.

Zoro’s head whipped around to glare at Luffy, unimpressed by his gossiping and meddling whilst he wasn’t around. He knew Luffy was being a little shit with Zoro, but he didn’t think his friend had actually said something to her. Luffy wasn’t fazed at Zoro’s expression though, shooting him a double thumbs up and cheery smile with Usopp next to him doing the same thing. They both looked like idiots.

“When,” He flatly demanded when he faced her again.

“When I first met him getting the food and when you were off looking for the toilets… you really didn’t know?” Nami asked, head cocked to the side and scrutinising his face for whether he was being honest.

“You’ve spent the last twenty-four hours with us, what do you think?” He looked to the side, disgruntled and Nami laughed. But then a thought occurred to him. “Wait, if you knew, why didn’t you say anything?”

“And miss out your weird attempts at flirting? Never, this has been gold!”

A look of horror crossing over his face. “You witch!”

“Terms of endearments already? You move awfully fast when you get going,” Nami cooed and her hand reached up to squeeze Zoro’s jaw teasingly.

And just to shut her up, he kissed her. That was the only reason.

But that was hardly believable when he tilted his head to get a better angle as she hummed against his lips and his arms moved to her waist to pull her closer. Her arms circled around his neck as she moved her lips against his.

It would have been a nice moment, if it weren’t for the peanut gallery around them. He could hear Luffy and Usopp’s obnoxious hooting and even Nami’s roommate was clapping. Decided that was enough for now, he pulled away but kept his arms around her and was greeted by a pretty blush on her face.

“Luffy has my number, text me!” Nami said, her arms slipping away from his neck and she took a step back before turning around completely to walk back to Robin.

When Zoro walked back to Luffy and Usopp, they instantly glomped him, noisily taking over each other in their excitement and even Zoro couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He did it.

He turned around for the last time to see Nami walking beside Robin and it looked like she was being teased based on the hands on her cheeks and the look of outrage on her face.

.

.

.

**In the car.**

Usopp and Luffy were still jeering Zoro as they got to the car and from inside the car Sanji’s knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel, glaring at them through the glass.

“Since when does ‘we’re coming’ actually mean ten minutes later?” Sanji’s irate voice filtering out the car as soon as one of the doors opened. 

“Zoro asked out a woman!” Luffy shouted in excitement, pushing Usopp out of the way to get in the front seat.

“Ah well, tough luck Marimo,” Sanji said with false sympathy, as they filed into the car. “Maybe work on your ugly face and poor attitude and _maybe_ the next one will say yes.”

“She said yes,” Zoro replied, a self-satisfied smirk forming on his face as Sanji bit his cigarette in half.

“And she kissed him!” Usopp cheered, matching Luffy’s zeal.

Sanji’s face whipped around to face Zoro, his face marred in disbelief. “SHE WHAT!?”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love a smooth Zoro, I also love an awkward fool who has no romantic experience. They actually weren’t meant to kiss at all, but how could I do an airport AU without a kiss?!
> 
> Fun fact about FR305! When I was younger, I worked in an airport jewellery store and we would have to ask for boarding passes to process purchases. If someone didn’t have theirs on them, I would bash in FR305, a flight to Ireland and continue.  
> After a while, the airport started complaining to our managers because it was being put in even when the flight wasn’t scheduled for that day, but I always got away with it! They probably realised after I left. 
> 
> Also… was it obvious I don’t know how to play poker? I researched as much as my brain would allow me to. I do, however, know how to play Uno with normal playing cards (but let’s face it, it’s not really that hard- sigh). 
> 
> Please forgive any spelling errors, unfortunately I’m only one person.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
